Crystal Poyo:Yummy Hunter
by Light Speed508
Summary: Crystal has some free time on her hands, so what does she do? WHY GO ON AN EATING RAMPAGE IN MOBIUS OF COURSE! Rated T for blood in later chapters.


Intro

**Heya everybody! OK, first of all, all characters except for Heala, Crystal and Kirby are used with permission from users on Smackjeeves. And the term Yummy Hunter means that she's searching for yummys, not that she is yummy. Enjoy!**

Everybody fears her in town, why wouldn't they? She comes every month, eating everybody in her path. The villagers added a few precautions, such as a gate and traps that only appear when she is there. But she always avoided them. They swore never to let anybody into the village to make sure nobody suffered her wrath. They learned to always stay indoors and make sure their doors were locked. But she hadn't appeared in months, so they got careless. They let a group of people into their village, and they decided to make the village their home. Then they started leaving the gate open and unguarded.

2 Months after the group settled, she came.

Crystal couldn't believe it. She hadn't been on a yummy hunt in a year. Maybe because her work was interfering, maybe because of her relationship. She didn't know. "_Oh well. At least I'm doing it now," _She thought. Finally, she approached the borders of the village. The gate was open. "_Well! I haven't been here in so long they started leaving the gate open! This just make things easier- Wait what's that?_" She walked into the control room. No guards, which was a good sign. She looked at a paper on the desk. It read: **New arrivals: Shard, Kumori, Alania, Divine, Skate, Toby, Ness, Muddy, Gunder and Foxpuff.** "New arrivals? They're getting careless. Maybe I'll give them a little heads-up," She said aloud. She quickly turned on the loudspeaker and just remained silent. As soon as she thought they would just be ignoring it, she spoke. "I'm back." She could hear the screams from there. "I'll just get the new arrivals this time. Give you all a punishment from being so careless." After she turned off the speaker, she knew there was one last reason for getting the newbies.

So she could show them there was no escaping her.

Unluckily, the group was out in the fields when they put on the alarm. Even more unluckily, in the 2 months that they were there, nobody bothered to tell them about the yummy hunter. "This is nice, just sitting in the fields, right sis?" Asked Gunder to his sister Foxpuff. Gunder was a Dark blue and Brown fox with a green t-shirt while Foxpuff was a Dark pink and yellow fox. Everybody with them was doing something. Well, except for one. "Well, yeah, this is nice and all but CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE GET SHARD OFF MY TAILS?!" Screamed Foxpuff. See, NOW you know who wasn't doing something. Nobody responded. "FLUFFY~" Said Shard. Shard was an orange fox with green and red bandannas and a Blue t-shirt with gray pants. "Well look on the bright side!" "WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE THE BRIGHT SIDE?!" "At least she isn't going after any of us!" "I hate you so much." "I know." "Um...Hello?" Everybody turned around to see a gray and red Kirby with an inverted hat and sword standing there. "AAWW A KIRBY!" Foxpuff cried. "My name is Crystal Poyo. I'm new here. Can you tell me where the nearest cooking shop is?" "Sure, first building on the right. My name is Foxpuff. This is my brother Gunder. And these are my Friends Kumori, Muddy, Toby, Ness, Alania, Divine and Skate." "AHEM." "Oh... And this girl on my tails is Shard." "Nice to meet you all!" Crystal hopped away quickly. But after everybody turned away, Shard (who was still on Foxpuffs tails) noticed that she dropped a piece of paper. Getting off of the tails, (While Foxpuff decreed it was a miracle) she picked up the paper and read it with a shaking hand.

Crystals Yummyz list

After getting a Yummy, or maybe a whole group of Yummyz, broil under a 1000 degree oven for 5 minutes, and then eat the whole.

Current Yummy Hunt area: Star Light Zone, Celestial Village.

Current Notes: Celestial Village knows I'm here. But at least my targets don't even know about me. I was even able to go up and talk to them! Going to cooking store, need to stock up on my stuff for the Yummyz.

Current targets: _Skate, Ness, Toby, Gunder, Foxpuff, Divine, Alania, Kumori and Shard._

She read it again for the 14th time. She just couldn't believe it. She didn't know what the whole 'Yummyz' thing was about, but she did know one thing. And it was the most obvious.

Crystal was not what she seemed to be.

**And thats the intro! Crystal scares me sometimes... Wait whats she doing OH NO CRYSTAL NNNNNOOOOOOO**


End file.
